


The Act of Submitting

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Embracing Submission [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Caretaking, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Juzen, M/M, No Sex, PWP, Pacifiers, Punishment, Spanking, implied aftercare, mentions of BDSM, mentions of watersports, request, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Zen is into ageplay, but Jumin isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm so happy to finally have this posted especially with the new MM Christmas DLC out! The main reason I'm excited to publish this is because I've got a lot more ageplay content in store! This has easily become one of my favorite kinks, and I'm going to exploit it for all its worth! So, expect similar fics from me but with various fandoms. This is just a short drabble centered around ageplay that my good friend obsidiannightz on Tumblr requested! You guys can totally request more ageplay because good god I'm so for it! Anyways, I may be posting some actual traditional Juzen smut at some point. Not sure yet, but if enough people want it of course I'll put it at the top of my priorities! Well, I hope you like this as much I do~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Mystic Messenger nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

"Look what Daddy has for you!" 

He scowled up at Zen entirely displeased with this whole situation. He admitted his kinks were bad, but this was a whole new level of disturbing. He liked to tie Zen up while Zen liked to treat him like a baby  _ literally _ . It was all apart of the agreement though. If he went a little overboard during sex with all the chains and whips, then he would indulge in Zen's ageplay for a night. Although, he was beginning to regret that decision as he sat on the floor indignantly.    


The thing he hated most about this besides the pacifiers and diapers was the fact that was forced to submit. All his life he had been a dominant force, one to be reckoned with, and here came Zen crashing into his life, making him refer to the actor as "Daddy". Zen should be screaming that out to him as he flogged him like there was no tomorrow; he should not be forced into such a position. He liked being in control, not being humiliated. Zen would assure him this wasn't about humiliation that he just wanted to take care of a little one, but Jumin knew better. If this wasn't about humiliation, then he wouldn't be sitting here in a diaper. The only reason he would have such a thing on was so he would piss himself. If that wasn't humiliation, then he needed to check the dictionary.    
  
He glared up at Zen as the man gushed over him, blue pacifier in hand. He was already dressed for the day in a white shirt and blue bloomers. Over that was a pair of blue overalls that had a cartoon baby head on them. They read, "Daddy's Big Boy". He had blanched at the outfit. Couldn't he just wear that black onesie Zen kept from the first time they did this? It seemed like his outfits got more and more embarrassing as time went on. Of course, he was also wearing a blue diaper that he had no intention of using even if he had to hold it for the rest of the day. He wouldn't give Zen the satisfaction.    
  
"Aw, you're so cute. But, I know what will make you even cuter~!" Zen cooed as he bent down.    
  
Jumin continued to frown, crossing his arms over his chest. The other beamed at him as he led the pacifier to his lips. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, so that his lover could sink the nipple into his mouth. He hated the rubbery taste of these things, but Zen insisted upon them because of how "adorable" he looked. He scoffed internally. Women swooned over him, calling him handsome and telling him how his face was shaped by the gods, and yet Zen wanted to see him act "cute". All this built up anger was getting to him especially when the other continued to fret over him. He was tired of this nonsense, and so, he spit the pacifier out. It hit Zen's leg before it bounced onto the ground in front of him.   


Instantly, his lover's smile fell. There was a look of disbelief on his features, and then they morphed into something unreadable, but he was fairly certain the man was mad. He didn't care. He was done playing this game.    
  
_ Then, why did his chest ache when Zen looked at him like that? As if he disappointed him?  _ __  
  
"That's not your choice, sweetheart. Daddy decided. Babies don't get a say in the matter." Zen picked the pacifier back up, and then straightened to look him in the eye. "Open wide~," he said with a grin as he went to place the binky in his mouth again, but this time Jumin flat out refused, turning his head away.    
  
He heard the other sigh. "You're going to be like that, huh? If you don't listen, I'm going to have to spank you."    
  
His gaze remained averted, arms crossed. He didn't care what Zen did. He wasn't going to suck on the pacifier. The clothes were bad enough. The diaper was the line and the pacifier was over it. Zen couldn't control him.    
  
There was a deeper sigh this time. "Have it your way." The other got up on one knee, hands reaching out to pick him up from underneath his armpits. His frown stayed plastered onto his face as he was picked up, forced to sit upon Zen's hip. As he had picked him up, his lover had grabbed the pacifier as well.    
  
The actor clicked his tongue as he made his way over to their bed. "What a bad baby you are. I can't believe I have to punish you."    
  
He didn't care about the man's threats. This wouldn’t be that bad. Though, he had never been on the receiving end of such things. Why was his heart speeding up? Surely he wasn't... _ nervous _ ? He had no time to think as Zen took a seat on the edge of the bed. He sat the pacifier down onto the sheets before placing Jumin on his knee. His lover made disapproving noises as he unbuttoned the overalls and slipped off his bloomers, revealing his dry diaper. This wasn’t a punishment. He was getting out of these clothes! Even better! Zen unfastened his diaper, jerking it out from underneath him to lay it on the bed as well. He sat naked from the waist down, balancing on his lover's knee.    
  
The other placed his index finger on his nose. "Last chance, Jumin."    
  
He glared at Zen fiercely.    
  
"Alright, you've earned this."    
  
He settled Jumin over his knees, plump ass sticking out and waiting. He squirmed on the man's lap, a funny feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach. His limp dick rubbed lightly against Zen's jeans as his hands clung to the man's outer thigh. He didn't understand why his legs were suddenly so restless as he kicked them gently. Zen stared down at his creamy mounds of flesh, smirking slightly as his hand came out to knead one cheek. Jumin stopped moving altogether, taking in a deep breath when that hand pinched him before going away. His lover held his hand back high in the air, and then with a swoop brought it back down, smacking the cheek he had just been caressing. Jumin  __ jolted  not expecting such a firm slap on the first try. The sound of it echoed in his ears as his ass stung from the pain.    
  
"Hmm~? That's not even hard, baby. I haven't made you red yet."    
  
He gulped as he felt that hand retreat again. His nails sunk into Zen's outer thigh as he braced himself for the next hit. This time it was to his other cheek, the same force, but it still made him groan, biting his lip to keep in his sounds as much as he could.    
  
"What a bad boy you've been. You have to listen to Daddy or else this is what happens."    
  
Surprisingly, he felt himself hardening against the denim of Zen's pants. He didn't like this, did he? It must have been the friction, that was all. Still... he couldn't deny the burning in his gut. All of a sudden, Zen's hand was back to strike his bottom, but unlike before, he didn't pause in his efforts. After one smack came another to the opposite cheek. His lover went back and forth, each slap just as strong as the last. He heard himself mewl softly as his ass began to sting viciously. His whole frame jiggled each time that hand struck him. His cock was slowly being rubbed to life throughout his punishment.   
  
Finally, Zen ceased, giving him a moment to breathe. His ass hurt like never before and he was positive that wasn't the man's worst.    
  
"Baby boy you're still not even red and you're about to cry, aren't you? I'll stop this if you just take your binky..."    
  
He refused to give in so easily. He could take this! He dished out worse pain than this on the daily. He could handle this little beating.    
  
"Suit yourself."    
  
If possible, Zen's smacks became that much more aggressive. He couldn't even differentiate between strikes now; it was all a blur of agony. All he could hear was the incessant slapping; all he could feel was the fiery, prickling sensation crawling over his abused skin. He bit down so hard on his lip that he ended up breaking the skin. His feet kicked uselessly, pulling himself closer to Zen's legs in order to get away from that hand. He waited for the man to give him a break, but it never came. It was slap after slap, strike after strike, with no end in sight. He couldn't take this anymore. His eyes clenched shut as that searing pain spread up his back. His erection waned thanks to the anguish, so he didn't feel an ounce of pleasure anymore. It...It wasn't worth it!    
  
"D-Daddy!" He screamed as loud as could over the spanking.    
  
As soon as he did, the other stopped altogether, leaving him to relish in the awful vibrating of his spent skin. He slumped against Zen's lap, panting profusely. He whined lowly, wiggling his hurting ass, but it just made it sting more.    
  
"Are you ready to be good?"    
  
He didn't want to face any more repercussions. He saw how serious Zen was about it now. He'd take the damn pacifier, if it meant they could abstain from this.    
  
"Yes, Daddy...." he mumbled into the other's leg.   
  
"What? I can't hear you," his lover said as his hand lightly patted his sore bottom.    
  
He flinched, swallowing his pride. "Yes, Daddy! I'll be good..."    
  
Zen withdrew his hand. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the actor sat him upright on his knees. Jumin hissed as his red ass rubbed against the rough denim. His lover smiled at him tenderly, grabbing the pacifier off the bed. He parted his lips obediently, taking the nipple into his mouth when it was presented to him. He sucked on it a few times for Zen's sake before laying against the other's chest. His head settled in the crook of the other's neck as he suckled on his binky. Warm, strong hands cuddled him closer.   
  
"That's my good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I corrupt a few people with this honestly! It's such a good kink with a lot of flexibility. Again, my writing requests are always open on Tumblr, so feel free to hit me up with some ageplay suggestions, yeah? You can also request other things, so don't be shy! It should be obvious from this that I'll do most kinks, haha! Merry Christmas, everyone! 
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
